


Change in the Weather

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Change in the Weather

"Spring seems to arrived right on schedule," Draco said standing at the window, raindrops obscuring his view.

"It always rains in March," Severus said.

"And January, February, _April_ —"

"One of the blessings of being English is the ability to accept the inevitability of inclement weather." Severus voice was dry and Draco laughed.

Draco watched the blossoms fall from the trees like snowflakes swirling in the breeze.

"The next bright, sunny day I want to have a picnic by the lake." 

"The weather should clear up by June," Severus muttered.

"Maybe," Draco replied under his breath, not at all convinced.


End file.
